The Bride of the Taint
by KissMyDeadLips
Summary: The Archdemon wins. Everyone does expect the Grey Warden...such a shame.


**The Bride of the Taint  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pain and agony was all she felt in her body and head. Her family sword was broken, shattered in little fragments of metal. The hilt was close but her wrist was bent in angle most horrifying that it was a useless instrument attached to her body. Both red and black blood stains her armor and face. She was weak, dying perhaps, and still her will to live keeps her awake at each painful moment of her doom. Every time she closes her eyes her mind keeps repeating those images<em>. We were doing so well, so well that victory was in the palm of our hand. <em>But the tables turned and everything turned to dust. Zevran, returned to fight in the last battle for Ferelden. He killed and slaughter everything darkspawn in his wake, but then...it was quick. The Archdemon was slowing down, becoming weak but then out of nowhere, it...it just came. The tainted god's maw was quickly and descended upon Zevran swallowing him whole that he had barely anytime to think or scream before he know what happened. And Alistair, Oh holy Andraste, what has become of Alistair? She saw everything, which it too happened quickly. The Archdemon swings it tail to hit Wynne but Alistair was swift to push her out of the way. All she saw was him flying, and then...no more. For all she knows and she screams at herself not to believe. That he is dead, splatter like a busted egg on the ground. Then it was Wynne turn. She could have helped her, she could have stop what was going to happen but all she did was watch. Watch the horror, watch the terror in the old woman eyes as she tried to cast a spell at the beast but it was too late. Purple flames, engulfed Wynne' entire body, the elder woman scream in sheer pain. Once Wynne's dreadful screaming dies down. All that was left of Wynne was a charred body.

The Archdemon turned its attention on her, but it did not kill in an instant like the others, oh no it wanted more than that. Her body was hit and thrown like a ragdoll. This creature used only melee attacks on her, made sure that she was still alive after everything strike that has befallen her. Finally the tortured ended and he throws her up against a wall, causing her to smack hard against the ground. Blood chokes its way up from her throat, spilling on the stone floor. She lied there begging for her misery to end. Mustering any strength she still had left within her bones. She lifted her head to face the Archdemon, her silver eyes glares hot with hatred. Then she saw the beast jump up on its back legs and used its wings to create a heavy strong gust of wind that soon carried her body, throwing in front of the beast. She grunts as she hits and rolls forward. _No more_, she cried in her mind._ Just kill me you fucking monster!_

The nightmare becomes worst. Even with the pulse echoing in-between her ears. She can still hear the whispering of the Darkspawn. They gather around; a swarm of them. Hurlocks, Genlocks, Shierks and even Orges now stood atop of Fort Drakon. But strangely, they were quiet. Only their heavy breathing was heard and shift in their armor; metal scraping against chain. What are they waiting for?

Then out of the horde stepped forth four emissaries. The Archdemon stood before her, placing its claws on atop of her body almost crushing her. All she felt now was pressure and the sound of cracking bones, protesting under the weight of the beast. Oh Maker, how this creature taunts her with life and death. She can still see, hear and feel everything around her.

There was more whispering and then the emissaries began to wave their staff around conjuring up a spell of unknown. A symbol appeared beneath both her and the Archdemon. Then she felt it, she can feel something within her veins, in her blood. Her body was burning, she couldn't help but scream and shown weakness as she cries and begs them to stop.

The whispering in her ears grows louder, she tries covering her ears, closing her eyes but the whispering did not stop. Archdemon lifted it claw off her withering body. She cringes and thrashes on the ground. There was so much pain she did not see the darkspawn emerging from the horde. Then she felt something wet, cold, stinging at her flesh. _What are they doing to me!_ She cried within her mind. Her face and body was being covered in darkspawn blood. Rough hands grad her arms and legs, and held her head steady. Forcing her mouth open she was drown in more of the darkspawn blood, drinking every last drop that spills, pouring non-stop. Her throat burned and her stomach growled in detest of the torture of being feed something awful. Finally everything stopped.

All that hold her lets her go. Her body bent into bow shape and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her will, has finally given up all hope.

Elissa Cousland, last of her house was no more. Her body and mind was engulfed in darkness. The Archdemon screamed and she finally heard the call.

Ruck was right

_His voice…the Dark Master's voice it was… beautiful._

She got up from where she lays. Then she screams, not in horror, not it agony but in rage, hatred, malice to all life. She screamed with the dragon and so did many others, she wanted nothing more to do then kill.

**I won't lie I was playing Dragon Age and this was only an idea nothing more. But I might continue who knows :D**


End file.
